Unfair
by Otaku-chi
Summary: *SPOILERS* Nephros - See my summon spirit story - is itching to know why Marta just gave up on Ratatosk. She decides to confront her. Possible spoilers for my summon spirit story. EXTREME RatatoskxMarta, MartaxRatatosk, and light OCxRichter.


**Its one-shot time! I currently cannot use the computer I have already started Chapter Two of Summon Spirit of Life and Death on. So, I figured I might as well write a one chapter story. I have no idea what it will be about…at this moment. But as I start typing, an idea will pop up…maybe. Since we haven't gotten that far in my main story, I will put up '*' marks that explain things at the end. And by the way, Ratatosk and Richter are still locked up. Nephry is a little OOC in here. She doesn't cry nearly as much.**

**Raty, dear, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Ratatosk: Otaku-chi does not own Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, or its characters.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Told from Nephros' point of view. (See Summon Spirit of Life and Death)

_I always envied my brother and Marta's relationship. He cared so much for her. So why does she go for the stupid fabrication?! Ratatosk cares for her! She's the first human he's ever cared for! Emil is too occupied with Richter—much to my anger—and she loves him? Does she hate Ratatosk because all he care's about is her? No one else? You'd have no competition, and you don't have to be afraid of him stopping his care! He's changed, he thinks about mankind differently, so why? Doesn't she know that Emil wouldn't exist if it weren't for him? I know, the fabrication likes her now, but what about before? All those times she was pushed away, Ratatosk still loved her! She had the chance to end up with a great man and she chose him?! Does she know how much it hurt Ratatosk?! Richter would never love me like that! He doesn't like me at all! It's so__** unfair**__!_

All of those annoying thoughts ran through my head. It was the end, and everything was set to peace, except for my brother being locked up, away from Marta. What he would give…to see her face one more time was astounding.

I decided to confront her about it. "I leave Hyllaea* to you, Tenebrae. Thank you for watching over here while I go visit." I told Tenebrae. "You are most welcome, Lady Nephros. But may I ask, what is it you are visiting for?"

"Well, I just felt like getting some fresh air." I lied. "Summon Spirits don't need fresh air." Tenebrae chuckled. "Do you know who you're talking to?" I shot eye daggers at him. "My apologies, Lady Nephros." I walked out of my home, Hyllaea and teleported to Palmacosta, Sylvarant where I found Marta and the fabrication talking and laughing. Emil may be part of my brother, but I don't feel any attachment to him. "N-Nephry?" Emil noticed me first. "It's Nephros." I told him, a little bit too coldly.

"Nephros?" Marta turned her head to see me. "It's been two years**! I miss you!" She hopped up and gave me a hug. "Were you guys on a date?" I asked them. "Yup! Look what Emil bought me!" She held out a ring with a single diamond. "Y-You guys are getting married?!" I screamed. "Uh-huh! A few days from now, actually!" Marta obviously thought I was giddy. And she was obviously wrong. "Marta, can we have some girl time?" I clenched my teeth, eyes twitching. "Sure! Emil, you okay without me?" She asked him.

"Yes, of course." Emil walked away from the two of us and squeezed my fists. "Why?" At first it was a whisper.

"What?" Marta looked at my closed fists. "What's wrong Nephry?" She asked. "Why?!" I yelled. "What about my brother?!" I screamed. "Emil?" She wondered. "No, you idiot! Emil isn't my brother! I'm talking about Ratatosk!" Her face turned to sorrow. I guess I hit a sore subject.

Marta looked to the ground sadly. "Ratatosk?" I could hear her sniffle a bit. I suddenly didn't want to go through with this, but I already started this, so I have to finish it. "He loved you too!" I busted. "What about him? You can't just cast him off like that!"

"He doesn't love me the way he should!" She yelled. "He only loves me! He doesn't care about anyone else!"

"That's not true! He's changed, don't you remember?!"

Shock was displayed on her face. "I…I've already done it. I've chosen Emil." Marta wiped off the tears on her face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go be with my fiancé!" She ran off.

My face only showed anger. "I'm going to see Ratatosk." I told myself. I quietly stalked to the Ginnungigap. Not even thinking. Not saying anything. Not breathing. I think I was holding back something. My breezy blonde hair covered my angered face.

When I arrived, the tightly shut doors opened, reacting to my core. "Nephros…" Aqua greeted me at the door. I guess they knew I was coming. I silently walked past her. "Nephros, it has been a while." Richter walked up to me. I ignored him, which was odd, considering I love him.

I tripped on my own feet and stayed there for a few moments. As Richter and Ratatosk came to help me up I stood and walked closer to my brother. I laid my head on his shoulder, aware of what was coming next. "Nephros." Hearing him call my name brought the waterworks. "Why?! You loved her yet she pushed you away!" I screamed into his scarf. "Who, Nephros?" Richter asked. "Marta is getting married to Emil! She just…dropped you!" Ratatosk and Richter noticed her tears were getting unbearable for them. "Nephros, its okay." He said. "I'm just a summon spirit. I already knew this would happen." He pat her head softly. "It's so unfair!" I yelled.

Days passed after that. It was Emil and Marta's wedding. I decided to visit Richter and Ratatosk, hoping they would get it off my mind.*** "Hello, Nephros." Richter greeted me. "Wassup, Richter?! How's your day been going!" I knew that was too extreme. Now it's obvious why I'm visiting. "Nephros, you came for Ratatosk right?" He asked her. She nodded sheepishly and walked further in to see Ratatosk doing his day job, rewriting the natural law of the world. "Hey, bro!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "So," She rocked on her heels. "How are you on this fine day?" Ratatosk scratched the back of his head. "Bored."

Being a human for a while gave him a human attitude. "Well, Emil and Marta are getting married today." I said. "Actually, no." A familiar voice sounded behind us. "Marta?" We all turned our heads quickly. ****

Marta wore a beautiful white satin dress. A veil covered her hair which was put up in a low bun. Her arms were similar to the clothes she had before, except they were the same material as her dress. "Marta, you look gorgeous! And what do you mean no?" I asked.

"I thought about what you said, Nephros." She fiddled her thumbs. "It isn't fair to not give Ratatosk a chance." The man in question widened his eyes. "What?"

She ran to Ratatosk and practically pounced on him. "Will you give me a chance to love you?" A mad blush appeared on Ratatosk's face.

"Yes!" Nephros acted like she got a strike at a bowling alley. "Aww! Ain't it romantic?" She asked Richter. He pushed up his glasses and looked away. Nephros laughed, "Cute."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sorry it ended so suddenly and was crappy at the end. I realize Nephros sounded like a bitch through that story, but it's because she REALLY cares for Ratatosk. Besides, what fun is it to have a normal, average, nice person? Think outside the box!**

**Okay, explanation time.**

***This is a bit of a spoiler for my story, but Hyllaea is Nephros' resting place. Sort of like how Ratatosk's is the Ginnungigap.**

****It has been two years after the good ending of the game. **

*****The reason why she cares soooo much is because she cares about Ratatosk as if he were her.**

******The only reason why Marta was able to get in was because Nephros left the door open. (Maybe she knew Marta was coming!)**


End file.
